


Seniority

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Lux x LeBlanc [Futa/Futa]A modern working woman LeBlanc has found joy in her new, lucrative work as a domme. Just like any other job, competition in the workplace is fierce, but she's comfortably found herself on top despite her novice status. Her arrogance hasn't gone unnoticed by her seniors, however, and Lux has plans to take her down a notch or two.Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Emilia LeBlanc
Kudos: 16





	Seniority

LeBlanc let out a soft sigh, a content smirk spreading across her glossy purple lips. The top buttons of her skimpy nurse uniform had already come undone, snaps of the clasps freeing the impressively sized bosom that were held underneath by no more than a relatively small bra, slowly peeling off the white uniform to give way to the squishy body underneath. Her glorious figure was all an illusion, some insisted, given that everything else about her was fake, but she hardly cared what they thought. They were just jealous. She'd been working as a dominatrix for a mere two weeks and already she was more popular than most of the veterans that hung around the joint, a natural born talent at making men drop to their knees before her in equal parts pain and the pleasure they derived from it. It was rather liberating, she felt full of confidence and vigor fresh off of a day at work, and her pockets were practically gilded from the generous tipping of her satisfied clients.

She slung open her locker and shimmied her blouse off, neatly folding it and shelving it within her personal on-site storage, left clad in just a pearl white mini-skirt, white fishnet stockings, white heels, and her white undergarments. The getup was all-around very... White. And slutty. It was popular, though, among the other outfits she had stocked in the somewhat cramped wardrobe she'd transformed her locker into. Her skirt dropped next, around her ankles, revealing the frilly panties that laid underneath with a noticeable bulge prominent at the front. A lot of men were into that, especially. They were all pigs, in her mind - though she didn't hold her tongue on the matter, she made sure to say that aloud very liberally. They loved it. Her lips drew into another grin as she removed her dress and closed the locker, before jumping back an inch. There stood Lux, the only woman she could probably call a rival. Despite her beaming and sunny demeanor, she was apparently rather fierce in the bedroom.

"Hello, LeBlanc," Lux chirped, her bright blue eyes glancing up and down LeBlanc's body studiously. Her lips curled into a wider smile as she did. "Finished for the day?" They locked eyes, LeBlanc arching a brow. She sat down and nodded slightly, lifting her legs to remove her heels.

"Since when was that any of your business?" LeBlanc chuckled softly, letting her shoes clatter to the floor. Though Lux hadn't outwardly expressed any ill intent, LeBlanc felt tense. Perhaps it was only her preconceived notion of their rivalry getting to her, she had no real clue what Lux thought of her.

"Well, I was actually waiting for a chance to show you something!" Lux giggled softly, taking a step forward. She grabbed LeBlanc by the arm and tugged. LeBlanc awkwardly stumbled up and to her feet with a confused grunt, the blonde's strength surprising. She allowed herself to be dragged a few steps before breaking the hold on her wrist.

"And what might that be?" LeBlanc asked in a sour tone, crossing her arms over her bra-clad bosom. Lux rolled her eyes turning and walking towards the back hall, a few backwards steps were followed by a beckoning gesture before she gracefully turned on the spot and continued to escort her junior towards the closest open room. The bedrooms? LeBlanc's feet hesitantly picked up and gave chase, entering the room first so that Lux could close and lock the door behind them. "So what exactly are we-- Ahn?!" She let out a yelp as Lux shoved her onto the bed, landing with a creak of the frame, a swiftly produced pair of handcuffs were clasped around her wrists. She could feel the lean blonde pressed up against her, a noticeably swelling hard-on shoved against her ass. Lux grasped her neck with one hand, slender fingers curling and constricting around her windpipe snugly, the other hooking a thumb between her lips and pressing the tip to her tongue.

"I just wanna teach you a lesson or two, okay?" Lux purred softly, giving LeBlanc's neck a quick squeeze before removing it to begin stripping. "You've gotten a bit too comfortable around here, and some of the girls wanted me to remind you of your place!" She kept her cheery pitch, but quickly delivered an unexpectedly harsh spank. LeBlanc let out a whimper, gritting her teeth as her pale cheek was left stinging red with a visible welt. "After all, you've got a lot to learn, yet! It takes more than just an uncaring bitchy attitude and cruel tongue to be a good domme, you know!" She giggled wildly, a side of her starting to shine through that LeBlanc hadn't yet experienced firsthand - yet her attention was diverted. She could feel Lux's exposed cock resting against the cleft of her ass, through her panties, that thick length starting to throb and twitch as it grinded into her supple skin. She grunted softly, trying to pull away, but was left helpless as her panties were rolled down her legs. Lux aligned the tip with her pucker, a few strokes of the shaft prodding it into the waiting entrance.

"So you're going to fuck me in the ass?!" LeBlanc protested, struggling against her handcuffs. "What the hell does that have to do with anything? We aren't even allowed to fuck the clients!" She gasped. Lux ignored her, shoving the first few inches forward and taking her by her broad, child-bearing hips in hand.

"Well... Think of this as bonding, then!" Lux cooed, pulling back on LeBlanc's mouth until she was forced to stand upright. She was taken by the waist, held firmly in place as slow, tender thrusts invaded her clenched hole. Lux's impressive size stretched her thoroughly, impaling a hole mostly unused without much pause for care as her pace gradually picked up. "After all, no harm in fucking you until you're properly submissive first, is there?" She softly breathed into LeBlanc's ear, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up. "It'll make training you much easier, I think!" Her sadistic little giggle returned, followed by a forceful thrust. Balls-deep in one go, LeBlanc gasping and groaning in the same breath as she felt those heavy orbs smack off of her porcelain cheeks. The following pumps of Lux's hips came at the same pace, rapid jabs into those wobbling mounds producing audible plaps of flesh into flesh, Lux's hands roaming over the toned and tight stomach of her plaything but never dropping low enough to humor the growing bulge housed in LeBlanc's panties. The snug undergarments restricted that aching tent painfully, straining the cloth and staining the tip with a flowing trail of pre-cum. She was weak, feeling far too tender from the furious assault of her prostate, her eyes focusing in on the one thing before her.

A mirror. Her eyes widened as she realized it, watching the sight of her face contorted in pleasure as she was fucked in the ass from behind, watching her tent flop about and her curved by manhandled by the slender, soft digits of her assaulter. Her cheeks flushed red, a feeling of embarrassment washing over her that she rarely knew. Humbling, some might've said, but her moans suggested that she was far too into it to acknowledge such a feeling otherwise. It didn't take much stimulation at all for her to blow a few thick, sticky ropes inside of her panties, her moans reaching their peak as her shaft twitched and emptied several ounces of spunk into the interior of the silky fabric. She clasped her eyes shut in an immediate, flustered response, praying that Lux hadn't noticed.

"Mmh... Came just from being fucked in the ass, hm?" Lux teased, delivering another swift spank. She placed a hand on LeBlancs back and shoved, bending her junior over the bed once more. A leg lifted, properly mounting those wobbling, pale cheeks and hammering herself harshly inside. The same hand found its way to the dark locks of the back of the faux-domme's head, tugging roughly back with a few final bucks of the hips. "You... Fuck- tightened up a lot, I can hardly stop myself from... From... Nng...!" she grunted, her speaking growing labored with the start of her finale. She slammed to the hilt and threw her head back, yanking on those soft locks of LeBlanc's hair in time and whining in bliss. LeBlanc groaned as that hot, creamy seed flooded her ass, pouring out and painting her insides the same white as her clothes just about, Lux endlessly pumping her fertile jizz into that clenched pucker until her balls ran dry. She slowly drew back, letting that oozing seed spill out with the removal of her girth, a happy sigh escaping her permanent smile.

"Such a good girl!" Lux taunted, letting her stiff length droop over those used cheeks. "Now, we can really begin on your training... Do you want the whip, or the candle wax first?" She cheerily asked, each option making LeBlanc wince.

Yet, who was she to deny the guidance of her senior?


End file.
